Behind the Scenes
by Naturally Random7
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto realized he was in love with Sakura haruno, when they were sixteen years old and she punched their teammate through several trees and a mountain. It was in that one moment when the mountain crumpled from her sheer force and his heart made a spin, that he realized yet another thing-he was so deeply screwed.


Uzumaki Naruto fell in love with Sakura Haruno, not when he was six, not when he was twelve and not even when he was fourteen. He fell in love with Sakura when they were sixteen and she punched sasuke through ten trees and into a mountain, because he was being his usual self and called her annoying. The moment the mountain crumpled into dust Naruto realized he was truly screwed.

Unlike most beliefs, Sakura Haruno was the first one from the two who fell in love. Sakura realized she loved Naruto when they were fifteen and he found her in the apartment-sobbing her heart out, eating ice-cream, swearing and mumbling things about cheating boyfriends and how all the guys should just be castrated. She didn't realize she loved him when he hugged her and stayed till she fell asleep in his arms. No, she realized she loved Naruto, when the next day during Sakura's duty her boyfriend was put into emergency, all the while muttering things about blue, yellow, demons and orange.

The most embarrassing moment for Sakura wasn't the one when she got drunk on Ino's birthday party and groped Neji, telling him he had very good boobs. No, well that was very embarrassing, but the most embarrassing moment in her life was when she barged into her house on her birthday and found out that ino had planned a surprise, inviting a lot of people. The embarrassing part, came when Ino showed her present in front of everyone. The present turned out to be a big birthday cake with Naruto's clone inside of it. With a very, very naked Naruto's clone who was wearing nothing but a pair of very, very tight boxers. Well, she fainted, but not before drooling and suffering from a very big nosebleed. No one let her live it down.

The most embarrassing moment in Naruto's life was during the jounin exams. He was paired against Sakura. Well unfortunately for him Sakura had decided to test out her new weapon against him, but, ah, with weapon she had also decided to try out a new outfit. And so, to simply say, when naruto saw sakura in very short leather shorts and a very tight black tank top, with knee length combat boots, wielding an axe two sizes big, he let out a very girly squeal and fainted. After a lot of pleading and with the help of Tsunade and Gaara he was given another chance. In the end both of them were promoted.

The first time Sakura nearly jumped Naruto was when team seven had been on a mission and that idiot had decided to dry off after a little splash in the river in front of the fire. There wouldn't have been a problem, had he not been sitting right next to her. Oh, and if he hadn't been shirtless. She swore she would have her revenge.

Kakashi and Tsunade had been betting on when the two of them would get together. When a week later they became a couple, everyone knew that kakashi had won. Well it was rather obvious after Tsunade literally threw her working desk out of the tower after she noticed Kakashi walking below her office.

Unlike what most people believed it wasn't Naruto who made the first move. No, it was Sakura. It happened when she saw Naruto and Hinata walking in the streets with Naruto having an arm around her shoulder. That evening when she saw him sitting in the bar with other guys she marched right up, grabbed his shirt and kissed him. That kiss soon turned into a full make out session and they had to shunshin into Naruto's apartment after some of the costumers left Ichikaru.

Contrary to most believes Naruto didn't bring Sasuke back home with force. They didn't have an epic showdown with a lot of drama and angst. Naruto found Sasuke at the age of seventeen. Sasuke had stood with his mouth hanging open when Naruto, instead of making a brother speech as usual had dropped to his knees sobbing and mumbling something about Sakura, monstrous strength, death and one month anniversary. So, sasuke being a faithful best friend traveled around with naruto through the fire country searching for the best present for sakura. After not finding anything good enough for sakura an idea popped into naruto's brain. After lot and lots of tears and begging on his part sasuke finally agreed. Sakura had been ecstatic when for their month anniversary naruto had brought sasuke back. Naruto swore that sasuke was the best brother when sakura appeared in, ah, his favorite nurse outfit and dragged him into the closet for a long, long make-out session.

The first time Naruto nearly jumped Sakura was when reunited team seven had their first mission. They were in the middle of the battle with a group of rogue ninja. He would have gone unscratched the whole battle had Sakura not decided to summon her monstrous ax again. Well that is why when he turned around and saw sakura in tattered, bloody clothes with a giant ax and men laying next to her feet, he accidentally tripped over his own feet and hit his face on a giant rock. He could swear to himself he heard Sasuke laugh.

When one day Sakura and Naruto woke up after their adventurous night and Naruto asked a sleepy Sakura what had made her make her move, she sleepily replied that had been jealous when she saw him and Hinata together. After that she went back to sleep and left a wondering Naruto alone. He had never said anything more than a hello to Hinata. Somewhere in the other side of the village Kakashi was laughing and praising himself for the henge skills.

They had been having dinner at Ichikarus when Sakura started talking about her latest mission to one of the villages in fire country. Everything was going as usual until she mentioned with a knowing smirk something concerning villagers, talking about two strange men visiting their village and going to every kimono shop, putting them on. Sakura burst out laughing when Sasuke choked on the water and Naruto fell of the chair, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

Kakashi and Tsunade had another bet going, when Naruto would propose. The whole village soon realized that it was yet again kakashi who won, except this time Tsunade didn't miss.

Naruto had decided to propose to Sakura when they had been on yet another mission. He realized how easily Sakura could be snatched from his grip, when Kakashi had slyly made a comment about several men from the next table ogling her. Sakura had nearly had a heart attack, when Naruto made her look up at the sky and she saw "will you marry me?" written with floating cherry blossoms, only to look down and see Naruto on one knee nervously grinning at her, with the most beautiful ring in his hand. They had married soon after, followed by an eventful honeymoon judging by Sakura's growing stomach.

Hoshigaki Kisame had nearly dropped samehada in surprise, when during his battle with nine-tail jinchuriki, Itachi's little brother burst from the trees carrying a pregnant pink haired woman, who had his hair in a death grip screaming "contractions!", Unfortunately for him that was the last think he ever heard.

Whole Konoha had been in uproar when Nanadaime had burst into the gates in panic, carrying his pregnant wife screaming at top of her lungs, quickly followed by an equally panicking Uchiha. The surgery had taken several hours, full of sakura's yells and promises of naruto's castration, but soon afterwards there had been blessing silence and suddenly a soft cry. Tsunade had never seen naruto that happy. His eyes had been shimmering with unshed tears when she showed him his son and then he did something that made Tsunade burst out laughing. He fainted…again.


End file.
